cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero Tropes
Cyber Hero series has a plenty amount of trope. Since the series is not yet official, the tropes will not be featured in Tvtropes. This page is work in progress. You can get all the trope idea from Tvtropes. List of tropes *Action Girl: Most of the female characters, especially Sakura-Murizaki. *Action Hero: Most of the main protagonists of the series applies to this trope. *Awesome Aussie: Boomer Cyber and Cyber Guy Ranger are both Cyber Heroes hailing from Australia. *Badass Army: Most of every organizations who always aid every nation government in order to bring peace in each country especially SKY Federation and the Blue Diamond Alliance. *Badass Bookworm: Elemental Cyber and Shana-Maxwell. *Badass Santa: Santa Cyber and his international counterparts. *Bad Santa: Naughty Stantly, an evil counterpart of Santa Cyber. Also his successor Stanton the Naughtiness, an evil Santa who is always in the permanent naughty list for his heinous crimes that he committed. *Big Bad: Most of the leaders of each criminal organizations. *Crossover: In some special and fan episodes features numerous crossover characters from various licensed works. *Death by Adaptation: **The original protagonists from the unreleased Cyber Hero series (except for Cyber Guy Legend, Elemental Cyber, Delta Cyber, and the original Psyrazer) are all killed by the betrayed SKY Federation agent in the flashback. **Some of the original Psyrazer Seven members (except for Psyblader and Psycommando) are killed in action. *Dirty Cop: Bust Cyber who originally a prototype security cybernoid that was acquired by the NYCPD then he was captured and modified by NOCTURNE into a combat cybernoid. *Double Agent: Some of the characters applies to this trope. *Disney Villain Death: Ideki-Shida's entire fate applies to this. *Eco-Terrorist: The NOCTURNE's Pollutant Squad. *Evil Chancellor: Wilhelm-Krauze was also a chancellor before he became a supreme leader of the Misoan Empire. *Far-East Asian Terrorists: The Yokawa Haikatzu, RedTide, and the Purple Dragon Army. *Faux Death: Saitou-Yokawa who presumed to be killed in space but literally survived off screen. However, he returned in the latter series as Merx. *Final Death: In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, if each leader of every evil organization is killed, that means the entire group will be disbanded forever. *Good All Along: Harumi-Hashida who originally one of the Yokawan Officers who was captured for her crimes that she committed then in the latter seasons, she joins the good side which is now currently as a honorable returning member of the Cyber Tokyo Security Bureau at the end of Cyber Hero: Codename C then as an elite agent of the Cyber Tokyo Coalition in Cyber Hero: Source of Power. *Ghostapo: The Dark Ghost and Minogue-Riechstein. *The Gulag: The Yokawan owned Hainju Detention Camp *Hammer and Sickle Removed for Your Protection: In the international versions of Cyber Hero series, the symbol in Cyber Guy Red Scythe's helmet has removed. *Harmless Electrocution: Happens in Future Strike's Living On The Edge. In fact, Cyber Guy couldn't feel the pain at all. *Heroic Mime: Mime Cyber *Hover Board: Delta Cyber uses one of these. *Impersonating an Officer: Most of the NOCTURNE agents did this during the conflict in the United States of America. *The Klan: Members of the Night Eye's cult. *The Krampus: Stanton the Naughtiness refers hims as the Krampus as he state in his quote that Krampus has never existed. *Living Legend: Most of the characters from the unreleased version of Cyber Hero series especially Cyber Guy Legend, the original Psyrazer, Elemental Cyber, and Yukime. *Magic Skirt: Used while Sakura-Murizaki or any other girl with a skirt is fighting hand-to-hand combat, with the exception of the practice scene. *Minored In Ass Kicking: Sakura-Murizaki and Matthew-Cirrius themselves. *Monster Clown: Calypzo the Dread Clown. *Mother Russia Makes You Strong: Both the original Psyrazer and the current iteration. It also applies to Cyber Guy Cossack II. :*Quoted: "Cyber Guy Talon: What motivates you to be this strong? Cyber Guy Cossack II: Mother Russia. Cyber Guy Talon: Please tell me it was a joke. Cyber Guy Cossack II: I wish it was." *No Swastikas: The Misoan Empire is based on a Nazi Germany, but they use the "M" symbols rather than swastikas. This was upgraded to the combined letters of M, O, and S. *The Olympics: The Glacier Games which consists of every Winter-based cybernoids from different nations competing other teams in each sport. *Original Character: All the characters from this series (except the licensed crossover ones) aren't featured in other people's work since the entire series is still in development. *Original Generation: The series main storyline. *Panty Shot: Sometimes averted, sometimes not. This trope is mostly due to Blake-Blitgrease's skirt flipping. :*As a running gag with Shana-Maxwell using her wind magic. Using the magic can either lead to her skirt not lifting up a inch to the skirt fully blown up. *Retired Badass Roundup: All previous versions of Cyber Guy before Chris-Skywarp took place. *Sherlock Homage: Detective Cyber's appearance based on Sherlock Holmes. *The Speechless: KPRXC, the first North Korean cyber agent who doesn't have an ability to speak due to program malfunction when he was created. *Strange Cop in a Strange Land: The Haunting Cop himself was died mysteriously then he returns as a ghost to track his killer. :*Also a running gag used for reformed villians. *Super Cop: The entire members of the Global Detective Force including CyberCop Steel, who was originally works Special Force Detective for the Cyber Police Force until he was hired by Detective Shaft. *Vigilante Man: Cyber Guy Vigilante. *Villain Antagonist: Judgment Cyber II betrayed his leader and their followers after he noticed them regarding to their failed plans after the US Government and the SKY Federation fend off all the NOCTURNE occupants in the United States of America. *Wardens Are Evil: **Misaka-Haikatzu who ran the detention camp in Haiju Island. **Also some Misoan prison staff applies to this. *Western Terrorists: NOCTURNE is the only criminal organization that was originated in North America. Category:Lists